


I love you do you love me?

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Beauxbatons, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Theodore Nott, M/M, Minor Character Death, Short Draco Malfoy, Shy Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Younger Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Draco and theo are new to Hogwarts after transferring there from Beauxbaton. They are sent to live with their farther Lucius after their mother Narcissa dies. Where they meet there true mates in Gryffindor Neville and Slytherin Blaise.Neville and Blaise are 7th yearsDraco and Theo are 6th years and brothers.Switching POV between draco and theo.Draco is around 5,2 while Theo is5,0 and Neville and Blaise are 6 ftCharacters are ooc.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Draco POV ~ Theo and I are waiting for Dad to come pick us up from Beauxbatons. Normally its mama that picks us up from school, but a few weeks ago there was a break in at home and mama didn't survive that attack. It was during school so me and Theo were called down to the headmistresses office and told the news. Theo broke down crying and wouldn't let go of my arm. I can't blame him he has already lost one family he doesn't want to lose another.

"Draco, Theo are you boys ready? Your father is waiting for you down stairs." Asks Madame Maxime sweetly. I shrug and grab Theo's hand.

" Let's go see father now and go back to England." Theo squeezes my hand and shakily says

"I'm scared I don't remember England that much. I don't know what to expect I left so young after what happened. What if it happens again? We just lost mama I can't lose you and papa too." I go to open my mouth to comfort him when suddenly we are hugged to a broad chest.

"Theo, baby you will never lose me or Draco. While physically you lost mama she is still with you. She is in your heart and you memories and I know that she is in your magic. I know it's hard right now but it will get better. We love you so much." He say as he wipes away Theo's tears and then wipes away mine, then his own.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Theo~ After leaving School we use a portkey to get the hotel that we have been staying at since the attack. None of us can bear to see the place where mama died. Instead of using the magic way to get to England we are taking a p  
Muggle plane. I can't wait!!!! I've always wanted to ride one. I wonder what its like guess I'll find out tomorrow. Right now I have more important things to figure out a.k.a what my papa and brother want for dinner. They always do this when iys my turn to cook!!!!

"Papa, Draco what do you guys want for dinner? If I don't have a response in 5 seconds i will order takeout!" I shout knowing that they can't resist my cooking. As soon as I reach the phone I hear to two voices shout "Chicken carbonara!"

*  
The next day- the plane is bigger than I expected, the three of us got first class tickets, of course. The seats were comfy. The flight is supposed to be to hours long. Yeah.

"Papa are we going to be staying in the family house or are we getting a new place?" I ask because I want this to be a fresh start for all of us.

"I was thinking of staying in a hotel until we found a new house and selling the manor. I want this to be a fresh start, a place that we can call home. The manor is not a home for us at least not me." He says honestly. I share a look with Draco and we come to an agreement. And at the same time we both say "Let's start looking for a new home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their house https://www.coolhouseplans.com/house-plan-72249?CouponCode=FREESHIP&OrderCode=GOEXPCHP&gclid=Cj0KCQiA_qD_BRDiARIsANjZ2LDtNAtzBdOGnICk4xYR9hi7ThPulvMKF3wpKtVvRMopl6WETBz0tZAaAu2vEALw_wcB

Draco POV ~  
As we discussed we are be going to sell the manor. Dad doesn't want to be staying there until we find a buyer so we'll be staying at a fancy muggle hotel called Claridge's. The manor has already been cleared out for years. He's hoping that we found a buyer before school starts. We already started to look at houses. Theo wants a big kitchen with marble countertops and lots off space. My little brother loves cooking. All I want for the new house besides a fresh start is a big bathtub. Baths are heaven!!  
"Draco come here we found the perfect house. It has my kitchen, your bathroom and Dad's big family room."  
Theo say while bouncing in place. It's so cute that he still does that. I love seeing him so happy! I hope that whoever he ends up with loves him. And I know he wishes the same for me. Maybe while we are at Hogwarts will find them. Our true mates. Wouldn't that be nice. Only time will tell. I just hope that they are good. As we both are submissives we are at the will of our dominants. I just hope that they won't use us like the old stories say.


End file.
